Acceptance
by amal-rukia
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Here" Tori gives up on trying to be Jade's friend and tries to ignore her. Jade decides to to make her tell her the truth behind this change and Tori ends up revealing a secret that none of the girls was ready to deal with.
1. Expect the Unexpected

**This is the sequel to the One-Shot "I'm here" I hope you will like this :)**

**Chapter One: Expect The Unexpected.**

* * *

Tori Vega was never the one to give up. She proved this to Jade by helping her with everything that happened to her. Everything has its limits, and so is Tori's patience.

"Why do you hate me?" Tori yelled at the Goth standing in front of her, the look on her face wasn't a look of anger, but a look of disappointment. "What did I do to you? Why can't you just stop being so mean to me Jade?!"  
"I have so many reasons to hate you Vega. Why don't you just accept the fact that we will never be friends!" Jade shouted harshly at her, causing her to flinch. "I hate everything about you, so stop dreaming Vega! It's not that everyone must like you miss perfect!" Jade yelled in sarcasm.  
"Is this about Beck?" Tori asked and crossed her arms. "I told you a million time that I didn't like him that way, he's just a friend Jade!"  
"No it's not about him. It's about you! I hate you! Why won't you understand that?" Jade answered. "You ruined everything for me! Maybe if you weren't here my life would have been better! Just go away!"  
"You know what? You won!" Tori stated she walked to the door and looked at the Goth one last time. "I'm tired of trying, you won! From now on, I'll leave you alone." With that, the Half-Latina left the Janitor's closet.  
Jade bit her bottom lip and regretted what she said, she left the closet and saw the Latina walking away, and they were alone in the hallway.  
"Vega wait!" The blue-eyed girl called. Tori turned to face her and the Goth could see the hope and her eyes. "You better not show me your face again." She stated in a menacing tone. She regretted what she said, but she was the meanest girl Jade West, she wouldn't apologize, even if she tried to, she didn't know how.  
Tori threw her book at her. "I HATE YOU WEST!" She yelled at her with both anger and venom in her voice before storming to the classroom.

**Jade's POV.**

I can't believe what just happened. I pushed away the only person who actually cared about me. God, why am I so messed up?!

I shook my head and walked to Sikowitz's class. I was sure that after a few minutes she will come back, she always did. I opened the classroom's door and that was when I saw the look she gave me. I couldn't understand it, it's like her eyes were trying to speak, to tell me something.

Sikowitz turned around and saw me. "Why don't you try coming from the window Jade?"

"Why don't I try throwing you from the window instead?" I yelled and his eyes widened. I looked around and the only empty seat was the one beside Vega. Sweet...

I sat there and she ignored me completely. Its okay, she will be normal again at lunch.

"I want you to write a scene and play it next week." Sikowitz stated. "You will be working in pairs."

Oh boy. This can't be good. I believe I already knew who my partener is. Sikowitz started calling the pairs and believe me I was fighting the urge to chase him with scissors.

"The last pair is Jade and Tori." He said.

I knew it! I swear I knew it! Somehow I always end up with Vega! It's like the universe wanted to make my life miserable!

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. I walked to our table. Beck, André, Robbie and Cat were sitting there. I noticed Vega sitting on another table. She looked at me then turned her attention to the food.

"What happened between you two?" André asked me as I sat.

"Nothing but the usual." I said feeling annoyed. "We fight and that happens all the time."

"This time is different." Robbie stated. "She never sat alone. Even when you fight she forgets about that it in no time."

"She must have got enough from the wicked witch of the west." Rex stated and I acted immediately by throwing his leg away. Shapiro ran after the puppet's leg. The boy needs to get a life.

"Tori refused to sit with us, Jade." Beck stated. "Something is different about her."

Beck and I got back together but I can't help feeling left behind. My mother died when I was young, and my father worked all day without caring about what I was doing then Beck came to my life. He made me feel safe and I trusted him but he broke my heart the night he decided that we were over.

"Jadey please talk to her." Cat pouted and I couldn't say no.

"Fine!" I sighed and walked to Vega's table.

"Hey Vega." I said and she ignored me completely. I quickly thought of something. "Vega you can't ignore me because we have to work together on our scene for Sikowitz."

"Fine." Vega answered and looked at me. "I'll come to your house to work on it." She said then walked away. I chased after her and grabbed her wrist. "What do you want?"

"What's going on with you Vega?" I shouted angrily and she crossed her arms and looked away. "This wasn't the first time we fought. What happened this time? Why did it take you so long to act?"

"I'm sick of this!" Vega yelled and I looked at her in shock. Her face was filled with anger. I never saw her this angry. "All I wanted was your friendship and what did I get? All I got was been hurt and insulted by you everyday! I never did anything to you! I thought that we could get along after all what we've been through!"

I stared at her sheepishly. I didn't know what to say. She shook her head and I noticed that I was still grabbing her wrist. Instead of letting go, I tightened my grip. "Vega I…"

She pulled her hand away and glared at me. "Save it West."

I saw her as she walked away. I didn't go after her. I had nothing to say, it was like if my mind froze. This couldn't happen. She finally gave up. She gave up on me.

I went to my locker and took my books. I stared at my locker blankly. Why did she stop now? Why now?

"Jade?" Beck called as he leaned against the locker beside mine. He looked at me in concern. "What's going on? You don't look fine."

I shook my head and closed my locker. "You can't do anything about it."

"I'll do my best."

"It's Vega." I said and sighed. "She never got angry at me for anything I did but now she suddenly changed. I can't believe what I have done. Now she won't talk to me again and I don't get it." I explained. "I feel like she's hiding something."

"Jade I don't think it's a good idea." Beck said calmly. "I think you should give her some time and she will come back."

I shook my head and started walking away. "I really have a bad feeling about this Beck." I stated. "You didn't see the way she looked at me."

I had the next class with Vega but as I entered the room she wasn't there. Tori Vega skipping classes? My twisted mind couldn't accept the idea. I decided to ignore that and focused on the lesson.

The school ended and I didn't see Vega since our conversation. I saw André walking to his car so I decided to ask him. "Hey André!"

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah Jade?"

"Did you see Vega?"

"No." He answered looking concerned. "I don't know what's wrong with her. Did you talk to her? I'm really worried."

"She said that she will come to my house later. I'll try to find answers." I said and he relaxed.

"I'll head to her house now. I'll see what's wrong." He said.

"Thanks André." I thanked him and headed towards my car. I sat there thinking. I pushed her away. She was the only one who truly cared about me and I didn't want to lose her. I hoped that André will tell me what went wrong.

**Tori's POV**

I came back home after my talk with Jade. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stop this whole thing. She really hurt me. Why did she have to make things harder? I just wanted us to be friends and she didn't accept that.

After the PMA I thought that we were finally friends. Things started to get better between us but she had to ruin everything. Her daily insults… our arguments… I had enough.

My thoughts left me as I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and found André standing there. He is my best friend and I love him. I knew I can always count on him. He entered and sat on the couch. I sat beside him smiling.

"What's wrong Tor?" He asked me. "You were acting weird today and I know that you and Jade fought."

"I just didn't feel okay so I came home." I lied. I'm really a bad liar and what proves that is that André gave me knowing look then shook his head.

"You're a bad liar Tor." He told me. See? I am a terrible liar. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone André." I said and sighed. "I'm not ready to let go of it yet. I don't how I'm supposed to deal with it." I said and covered my face with my hands.

"I promise I won't tell." He reassured me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You will feel better after telling me."

I started to tell him my secret. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked at me in shock. I wouldn't blame him for that.

"Are serious?" He asked me and I frowned.

"Of course I am."

"No matter what happens I will be here for you okay?" He said smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged him. He's a great friend.

I pulled away. "I should go to Jade's house. We have a scene to work on." He nodded and patted my shoulder before walking to the door. "Can you drive me to her house? I don't want to go alone." I asked and he nodded smiling.

**Jade's POV.**

I opened the door and found Vega standing there. I let her in and we walked upstairs to my room. She looked at it and she seemed shocked which brought a smirk to my lips. My room wasn't filled with skulls or dead animals like everyone thinks. The only expected thing in my room was that it's in black.

We both sat on the bed and no one dared to talk. Dear lord how I hated awkward silence. "Let's finish our conversation Vega."

"There is nothing to finish Jade." She said avoiding my gaze. I was starting to lose my patience with her. "Let's work on the scene."

"We won't work until we talk!"

"What if I didn't want to talk West?!"

"You will!" I grabbed her arm and made her look at me. "What's going on Vega?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing is going on." Vega said in a calmer voice. She is the worst liar that I ever knew.

"We both that you're a terrible liar!" I stated not letting go of her. "Tell me now! What changed? It wasn't just today but for two weeks you've been acting strangely and you didn't hang out with anyone like you used to be."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked me. Her voice was weak and for a moment I felt like I was crashing her so I let go of her arm.

"I never wanted that." I admitted and she looked at me. "What happened to you Vega?"

"You want to know what happened to me?" She asked me and avoided my eyes. "You happened! You tried your best to make my life miserable and you succeeded! Congratulation!"

"Then why did you try to be my friend if I made your life so miserable?!" I asked.

"It was because I thought there was a better person inside! Because I thought that I could see the real Jade! Because I knew that everything you say or do had a deepest meaning that no one noticed! And because…"

I stared at her as she said all these things and I couldn't help but hate myself. How come that she knew me so much…? I waited for her to finish. She hesitated before saying something and the words I heard shocked me.

"It's because I'M YOUR SISTER!"

* * *

**Please review and tell me your opinion :)**


	2. I don't hate you

**Finally a new update :) I am glad that you guys reviewed this :D so shout- out to : Invader Johnny, Quitting Time, TheFabulosKilljoys, Lushcoltrane, T0ran, Azkadellio, and Ssammoh!  
**

**This is the second chapter :D : I don't hate you.**

* * *

**Tori's POV.**

"It's because I'M YOUR SISTER!"

Oh my god! I told her! I can't believe I told her! I'm an idiot. Jade's expression was blank and I didn't want to see her reaction. I left the room and made my way out of her house. I ran and didn't look back.

I wasn't supposed to tell her. She already hates me, now she probably wants to kill me. Thank you so much Sikowitz!

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice that I was standing at my house's front door. I entered the empty house and made my way to my room. I was going to face Jade tomorrow. I didn't need more problems to deal with.

Dad and mom are never home. Trina is really annoying. I had to suffer from loneliness all the time. My life wasn't as perfect as everyone thinks. I needed a support from my 'family'…

Where were they when I needed the most? Like that time when I found out that Ryder was using me for a good grade, or when I was going to get kicked out of Hollywood arts? Did they ever help me? No they never did.

I was lying on my bed and I felt the pillow getting wet. I was crying like every night that I spent alone in this lifeless house…

They said my life was perfect. They didn't know a thing…

**Jade's POV.**

I blinked at the empty room. I was so shocked that I didn't notice that she left. What the hell was she talking about? Sister? _I _am her _sister?_! The girl must have lost her mind!

Vega is a bad liar and I can always know it when she is trying to lie but this time I couldn't. Was she telling the truth…?

I heard someone enter the house so I rushed downstairs. My father gave me a weird look before saying anything. "Hello Jade. Is something wrong?"

"Do I have a sister?" I asked directly. I didn't want to waste any time. His eyes widened.

"Jade what are you talking about?" He asked me confusedly but I know that he was faking the confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Maybe you should get some sleep-"

"Answer me dad!" I yelled and our eyes met. He shook his head and walked away. "That's it?! You will just walk away from me?! Is that all you've got?!"

"What am I supposed to say?" He yelled at me and I took a step back. He never yells. He was always calm and I never heard him raise his voice. "I have some work so I'm going to my office. Don't bother me please."

I stood there in shock. He was hiding something. Everyone is hiding something from me and I am going to find out.

The next morning I was at my locker waiting for Vega to come. I saw her walking to her locker but then she stopped when she saw a blonde girl walking in the hallway. I swear I saw a horrified expression on her face.

Vega's hands were shaking and she looked pale. It was probably my imagination. I made my way to her and the bell's ringing stopped me. It was such a perfect timing…

She noticed me and walked away to Sikowitz's class.

Usually I pay attention to his lessons but today I couldn't. I spent the whole time watching her. I had a bad feeling, I didn't know why I had it but I just did. It was bugging me. She looked scared but from what?

She was the first one to leave the classroom when the bell rang. She was at her locker and I took my chance to talk with her.

"Hey Vega." I said and she ignored me. I rolled my eyes and touched her arm. She nearly jumped and pulled away. That wasn't a good sign. I looked into her brown eyes and something was missing in them. "Vega…"

"Please leave me alone." She said with a shaking voice. "Nothing happened yesterday. I said nothing and you heard nothing. Let's go back to the point where you hate me and want me to disappear."

"I don't hate you." I stated. The words came out and I couldn't hold them. There was a slight hope in her eyes and I had enough crashing it. I can't believe what was happening to her. "I never hated you."

"Why?" She asked me with a pained expression. "Why are telling me this? I no longer need false hopes Jade… I had enough." She shook her head and walked away. We had the next class together. What happened to her?

The lunch time came and everyone was sitting at our table except for Vega. I looked around but didn't see her.

"I miss Tori." Cat stated sadly. The red haired girl was my best friend and she was like a child. I hated seeing her sad but I would NEVER admit that. "What's wrong with her Jadey?"

I froze. "Why should I know?"

"It's because she always gets this sad because of something you've done." She stated and I stared at her sheepishly. "You may not see it but everything you say affects her a lot. Your opinions matter to her more than anyone else. Why do you hate her?"

I dropped my fork and stared at my food. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I didn't hate Vega. I didn't hate her. I never did… I was stupid.

I left the table running. Beck was calling after me but I didn't care. I walked in the hallway and I called after her. There was no answer. I checked the bathroom but she wasn't there. There was only one place that I didn't check.

The Janitor's closet.

**Tori's POV.**

Why is this happening to me?

I sat in the Janitor's closet curled up in a ball. It was hurting me. Everything around me was hurting me. I was crying at first but then it turned into sobbing. No one cared if I skipped a class or two…

_Look at you. You are pathetic. You are a scared cat. I thought you were more than that but it turned up that I was wrong._

_Open your eyes and see the truth. No one cares about you. Did your sister call to see where you were? I bet she was too busy to notice. What about your mother? I bet she didn't notice how fragile you became._

_The peoples are blind. They keep saying that you were perfect but even an ant is better than you. You are so imperfect, you will never be loved._

I sobbed harder as I remembered what I was told. It was true. I was imperfect. I really was. I was nothing.

I heard a knock on the door but I didn't answer.

"Vega? Open the door." I heard a calm voice from behind the door. It was Jade's voice. Why was she looking for me? Oh wait, she came to make my life more miserable.

"Go away!" I tried to yell but my voice came out shaking.

_You're worthless._

The words repeated themselves in my head and I noticed the door open. How did she… how did she open it? I started to panic more than before. I stood and leaned against the wall. Blue eyes were looking at me, forcing their way through my soul. I looked away.

Jade leaned against the door and I knew that she was still looking at me. "What do you want?" I asked her and I was surprised that I managed to talk so calmly. She took a step forward and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Why were you crying?" She asked. I ignored her and my eyes were fixed on the floor. "Vega answer me." She snapped and I flinched.

"Why do you care?" I looked at her after I asked. "You hate me, remember?" I shouted and I noticed that she froze.

"Vega I told you I didn't hate you."

"Oh yeah? The way you treated me all this time proved it!" I shouted again. "What did I ever do to you?! I never hurt anyone and I ended up being hurt! Why…?" I yelled at her and tried to open the door but she grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"I don't hate you Vega…" She stated calmly. "You had everything. Everything about you is perfect. I was jealous and scared. I never hated you."

"What do you know about me Jade?" I asked her and shook my head. "My life isn't perfect. I'm not perfect! I'm far from being perfect! You don't know a thing!"

Her hand touched my arm and I backed away with a pained expression. She noticed it. Her eyes widened and she took my wrist. Oh my god…

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe what I saw when I pulled her sleeves. Cuts were everywhere. I looked at her and I saw a look of fear on her face. "Why?"

"I…" She started but couldn't finish her sentence. She put her hand on her waist and looked at me. I took her shirt's bottom and pulled it a little and then I saw it.

There were bruises everywhere on her waist. I stared at them but it seemed like the silence made Vega uncomfortable so I managed to get my voice back."What caused these?"

"I… I…" She broke into tears and I took her hand afraid that if I touch any other part afraid I will hurt her. "I was being bullied…"

"WHAT?" I yelled which scared her. I tried to calm myself but that was harder than I thought. "Who did this to you? Tell me."

"No. Please…" She begged and covered her mouth as she cried.

"I must know!" She shook her head and I sighed. I couldn't force her into telling me, not in her current state. "For how long?"

"Two months."

"WHAT?!"

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING?!" She yelled back and I stopped.

"Yeah, right." I said and we stayed silent for a few minutes. "Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No."

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

"You were cutting because of what was happening to you?" I asked her and she nodded.

Something came over me as I saw her so broken. I stepped forward slowly and wrapped my arms around her carefully. She tensed at first but relaxed quickly.

"Is there something wrong with me Jade?" She asked. "Am I worthless?"

I pulled my head and I looked into her eyes, still having her in my arms. "Why would you say that? Nothing is wrong with you and you are _not_ worthless!" I told her. "Don't you ever think that way."

"They said I was ugly too and talentless. They said I didn't deserve anything good." She stated and rested her head on my shoulder. "And that my smile made them feel disgusted and that my laugh was a torture."

"Well don't believe them because that's the opposite." I said and I was sure that she was smiling. I can't believe what I was going to say but at least we were alone. "I love your smile and your laugh."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But never speak of it ok?"

"And if I did?" She challenged me.

"You will be tickled."

"But I'm bruised!"

"Exactly."

She chuckled and I held her a little stronger than before, I ran my hand through her hear which seemed to calm her. She was shaking and I felt protective of her. Holding her was like holding a baby. I wanted to held her strongly and protect her but at the same time I was scared I will crush her.

I never noticed how fragile her body was until I held her like this. I hated that.

"You won't hurt me, right?" She asked me and the question took me off guard. Of course she thought I'd hurt her. I made her think that I hated her. "Never." I said and kissed her forehead. At that moment it wasn't important to know if she was truly my sister or not. The only thing that mattered is that I wanted to protect her.

"I'll protect you Tori."

She pulled away and looked at me wide-eyed. "You called me Tori!" She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"THAT was the only part you heard Vega?" I groaned and she poked my arm.

"You called me Tori! You called me Tori!"

"How old are you? Twelve?" I shook my head and took her hand when we left the closet. "I want you to stay by my side from now on okay?"

I noticed a boy staring at us so I gave him a deadly glare and he left running. I won't blame him for staring because Jade West was holding Tori Vega's hand and talking with her like a normal person. I let go of her hand and followed her to her locker where our friends were waiting.

I watched Vega for the whole day. I was thinking about giving her a ride because I didn't trust Trina but a call stopped me. I answered my phone. "Hey Dad."

"Hey, Jade. We need to talk. There is something you must know."

"I'm on my way."

"Hey Vega!" I called for her and she stopped walking towards he sister's car. "Tell that talentless sister of yours that if she causes a car accident I will kill her in the hospital! I can't trust her to drive you."

She smiled and hugged me. I hated being touched but since its Vega I will try to get used to it. "Aww Jadey loves me!"

"Don't call me Jadey! I have a reputation!" I yelled but it didn't affect her. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Stop acting like a five years old and go home Vega."

She pulled away smiling and walked to the car. I drove home thinking about what my father would tell me. I didn't want to see him yelling like he did yesterday. I opened the door and saw him sitting on the sofa.

"Hey." I said and he looked at me. He mentioned for me to sit and that's what I did.

"Jade do you remember what you asked me last night?" He asked and I nodded slowly. "The girl who helped you with your play long time ago, Tori Vega… is your sister, your half-sister."

What? It was true then…

"Why didn't you tell me before…?"

"I was afraid that will affect you, besides, her step-father David Vega wasn't happy with the idea of telling you both. He said that if Tori knew the truth that would ruin his family." He explained and his words repeated themselves in my head. "Her mother told her after her second day at Hollywood Arts. She said that she deserved the truth and I was afraid that if she told you things will never be the same. Tori promised me that she won't, but it seems that she ended up breaking her promise."

I stared at him in shock. I humiliated and insulted my _sister_ for a whole year… such a great timing you have Dad…

I ran upstairs and threw myself on the bed trying to understand what I have been told…

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Please review!**

**Oh and please check my Jori story Fantasy : s/8761664/1/Fantasy**


	3. What Is Love?

**Hey! I'm back! I had to write a new chapter for my Jori story Fantasy so I didn't find time to write Acceptance! Here is the new chappy, so, shout out: Azkadellio, Metaron85 , , Quitting times, Jeremy Shane, Ssammoh, Lushcoltrane, Invader Johnny...**

* * *

"_Mom?" I asked as I sat on my mother's lap. "What is love?"_

_She smiled and played with my hair. "Well, Jade, there are different types of love and I think you're too young to know about Love."_

_I frowned which made her laugh softly. "There is a type of Love that you already know, it is a family's love." She stated and I nodded. "It is about wanting to protect your family, be there for them, sharing things with them, making sacrifices for them… that is love, the beautiful side of Love my Jade."_

_I didn't really understand all what she said but I nodded my head anyway._

"_Promise me that you will always be here for your family, because family is all what matters."_

I woke up from my memory and shook my head, I took a shower and decided that I will arrive late to the class because I was in no mood for Sikowitz's coconuts visions.

Then it all hit me at once, Vega's confession, the cuts, the bullying, then what my father told me, it all hit me. Of all people _**She **_is my sister… that is really great because I made her life a living hell for a whole year so thank you Dad!

I sighed and shook the thought of being late, because there is a theory I'd like to confirm.

I took my books from my locker and noticed that Vega was at hers, she checked the hallway like if she was looking for someone… or hoping not to see someone.

Her eyes met mine and she seemed hesitant and broke the contact.

"Hey Babe." Beck walked towards and smiled, he leaned against a locker and looked at me. "Anything happened?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked confused about his question.

"We didn't talk at all yesterday… you seemed so distant and you won't tell me what's going on." He explained and sighed.

"Don't worry, nothing happen." I said and he held his hand as we walked to the class.

The class passed like yesterday, I kept watching her and I believe Beck noticed, I felt guilty for not telling him but I didn't think I was ready to accept the changes in my life.

I am not sure if I can still trust Beck, what if we break up again? My heart suffered a lot, and it never was the same after my mother's death.

"Would you please stop zoning out Jade?" Sikowitz's voice snapped me from my thought. He is my favorite teacher but sometimes… he is so annoying!

I glared at him because I weren't in the mood to fight back. My eyes met Vega again and she seemed so broken. She seemed scared every time we made eye contact, she was scared from me…

She changed a lot, I don't know what they told her, but it made her so fragile, that I couldn't recognize her anymore.

The bell rang and everyone left running. I saw our group gathered at Vega's locker and Beck looked at her then at me before asking. "What is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked like if I had no clue. "There is nothing going on, you're just imagining."

"Oh! So I was imagining that your eyes couldn't leave her for a second!" He shouted and I am sure some students were looking at us. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I can't tell you a thing… not yet."

"For how long am I supposed to wait? I am your boyfriend for crying out loud! You're supposed to tell me everything!"

"I told you everything Beck and you broke up with me!" I snapped and all the feelings that I had the moment we broke up came back to me. "You're supposed to wait for me! You are supposed to understand!"

"Well I waited and you wouldn't talk! Why did you take me back if you couldn't trust me anymo-"

All I saw was red. I slapped him with all the power that I could master. He stood there in a state of shock, so did everyone in the hallway. I turned and left him like that… it hurt a lot… I loved him but I'm not sure if he loved me anymore. I walked to the usual table and I swear if anyone said a word, I would have used my scissors.

The others noticed me sitting, and none of them said a word as they sat down. Beck avoided me and sat next to André while Cat sat next to me.

I noticed that Vega wasn't heading towards us, and what I noticed too is that the blonde girl I saw yesterday was behind her.

"Hey, Vegz."

**Tori's P.O.V**

"Hey, Vegz."

I froze when I knew that the voice belonged to _**her**_. I turned to look at her and she had that evil smirk on her face. "Mary please…" I whispered loud enough for her to hear me.

"What are you afraid of?!" Mary asked and I felt all the eyes on me. "Listen to me students of HA! Tori Vega isn't who she claims to be! You don't know the dark secrets she hides! Tori Vega is a coward and a liar! Open your eyes and look at her! This girl ruined what was dear to me and she is going to ruin what you love too!"

"Mary we had a deal!" I stepped forward, she smiled evilly at me. "You can do whatever you want but please…"

"Who said anything about that?" She glared at me and her eyes sparkled. "Who is going to help you? Your ketchup freak friend? That nerd with the puppet? The childish red-head? The long girly hair Beck? Oh, or maybe that witch Jade West-"

I cut her off by slapping her in the face. I heard gasps around me but I didn't care. I couldn't bear hearing her talking about my friends and mentioning Jade made me blow up. "Don't you ever talk about my friends that way!"

"Oh yeah?!" She grabbed my arm really tightly and the pain was too much for me. The blood ran to my hands and the drops fell on the ground. "What do we have here?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" I heard a familiar voice and felt that the grip was gone. I opened my eyes and saw that Jade was defending me. "Stay away from her." She menaced and Mary smirked.

"We will see. I am not done with her." Mary said and walked away, leaving all eyes on us. I noticed Beck staring, there was hurt in his eyes and I knew that Jade was hiding the secret from him which makes me feel guilty.

"Let's take you home Vega." Jade stated and took my hand leading me to her car.

"I'm sorry." She said as she started driving.

"About what?" I asked in confusion and she sighed.

"I'm sorry about everything."

We drove in silence until we reached my house and Jade stopped me the moment I stepped in. "Cutting won't lead to anything."

"Jade let's not talk about this." I said and went to my room, she came after me.

"We need to talk about this!" She insisted and took a step forward. "You can't do that to yourself! Whatever that _thing _told you, you shouldn't do this! Why are you doing this?" Her voice became softer at the end and I tried to hold the tears and looked away.

She sighed and sat on my bed. "Go take a shower and we will talk after that."

I nodded and took a shower, when I was done she was still on my bed waiting. I stood at the door and she noticed my presence. I looked into her eyes and remembered what happened yesterday, how she held me when I cried, how she protected me…

"I did it because all the things Mary said to me were true."

"What did she say…?" Jade asked and walked towards me.

"She said a lot of things, but the most hurtful thing she told me was that I will never be loved…" I answered and a single tear ran on my face. "It was true…"

"It is not!"

"It is!" I yelled and the tears started running like a waterfall. "This house is always empty! I am always here alone and no one gave me a hand when I needed it! I never felt like this was my home because no one ever made feel that way! My parents never loved me! My mom who was supposed to love me gave all the love to Trina because she was David's daughter! I was just a shadow, a ghost!"

I yelled so hard that I felt that my throat was burning. I ran my hand through my cuts and sobbed at my sorrow.

"I never existed for them! It was always that way! All what I asked for is to be loved! To be noticed! I'm acting in all the plays that I can find just so that they come and watch me on the stage! Guess what? They never did? You say my life is perfect but it's far than perfect!"

"Vega… calm down." Jade reached for my hand but I took a step back.

"What is the point of living?" I asked. "I am dying a million time everyday! I keep pretending that I am okay! I work really hard that I can hardly stand! I cut my self everyday and I watch my blood everywhere! I am living a hell! I can't feel a thing! I am dead! I'm just a body walking around without feelings…! I-I can't… I can't keep doing… this… I'm tired… it's been seventeen years and I grew tired…. I-I…"

I fell on my knees and held my face into my hands.

"I just want to die."

**Jade's P.O.V**

I looked at Vega with a shocked expression. I kneeled in front of her and took her hands, she looked at hesitantly then her eyes widened.

"Why are you crying?" She asked me and I realized that I was crying too.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She was shaking so I rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. "Don't you ever think that way again. You're not unloved, okay?"

"But…"

"No." I cut her off and kissed her shoulder. "You are safe, you are loved, and you have everything you need, so don't let her break you."

She nodded and yawned, I chuckled at the sound as it sounded like a kitten so I patted her head and pulled away. "Why don't you rest kitten?" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You can't make fun of my yawning!"

"Sure!"

She lay on her bed and I covered her with the sheets, she grabbed my hand and looked at me hopefully. "Could you please… stay with me?"

I nodded and lay next to her, she snuggled closer and hugged me. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"What is love?"

I was taken by surprise as she asked me that. The same question I asked my mother when I was eight. I looked into her brown eyes and sighed.

"It is about wanting to protect your family, be there for them, sharing things with them, making sacrifices for them… that is love, the beautiful side of Love." I answered and she looked like if she was thinking about something.

"I feel that way… I guess I love you Jade." She smiled sleepily and slept in my arms.

I stared at her in disbelief. We may be sisters but I made her life a hell, so how could she love me…? I looked at her face and she seemed cute WHICH is a word that I will never say loud!

I took my pearphone and took a picture then smiled. It was at that moment that I noticed how Vega was similar to a person I loved dearly…

My mom.

I realized that the reason why I always rejected her friendship was because she behaved like mom, and I couldn't take the risk and feel the same pain again.

A few tears left my eyes as I remembered my mother, but Tori's grip tightened around me in a protective way, like if she felt that I was crying, that I was suffering, even while asleep she can still feel my pain.

I pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. There was only one thing that I was sure about, it's that she is the only person who can understand me, and that is the only thing that I need.


End file.
